


Build a Snowman

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred sees all the snow outside and drags Arthur out of bed to play.





	Build a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a winter storm rn lmao there’s like a foot of snow outside. Thanks to littlemaple for some inspiration!

Alfred Jones, the picture of a (mostly) perfect Alpha, pulled back the curtains of the master bedroom’s largest window. Bright white snow reflected what little sunlight was peeking through white-gray clouds as more snowflakes descended from their frosty origins. A groan came from the king size bed behind him, making his grin spread just a touch wider. His mate and husband, Arthur, was glaring at the harsh light of the window like it was Satan incarnate.

“It's nine on a bloody weekend, why on Earth are you up so early?” The salty omega rolled and covered his head with the blankets, attempting to fall back into the lull of slumber, though he knew it was in vain.

Tip-toeing over to his lover, Alfred tapped on the omega’s back gently, as if he were tapping a door. “Do you wanna build a snowma--"

“Finish that sentence and I'm divorcing you.” Arthur warned in his usual no-nonsense tone.

A pout formed on the chipper alpha’s lips, and he withdrew, mumbling. “Okay bye...”

“ALFRED JONES-"

Laughter filled the room as the mated couple wrestled on the mattress, Arthur eventually pinning his alpha partner beneath him with a triumphant smirk. Not that he was aware that Alfred let him do it, but he could have the glory for now. “So I'm totally serious, do you wanna go out and play in the snow?”

The puppy eyes he put on worked like a charm, Arthur's expression changing from surprised and apprehensive, to a fond smile as he relented. Fist pumping, Alfred easily flipped them and hopped out of bed, leaving Arthur in a whirlwind of excitement and mirth. In under an hour, the pair had eaten, had their coffee/tea, and gotten bundled up enough to make their way into the backyard.

Alfred was the first to get started, making the base of their snowman. It was a good thing he was working on it, seeing as it was the heaviest once it was done. He could hardly lift it, so he just let it lay in the center of the yard. “How's that middle comin, babe?”

“Working on it, could you get the head?” Arthur responded, concentrating on trying to lift the mid section without busting it apart.

Letting his mate deal with that on his own (since he would get hell if he even suggested helping him before being asked), Alfred got to work sculpting a head. He hummed in thought as he places the eyes and mouth, not even realizing Arthur had already gotten the middle section successfully onto the base.

“Darling, are you finished?” The shorter of the two, though not by much, stepped closer and looked the head over. “Hmm, he needs a nose doesn't he? Did we have any baby carrots in the fridge?”

“Second drawer down I think...” Alfred tweaked an eye then grinned, going to the half made snowman and settling the head in place. He then supported it by smoothing snow around the neck, before he went to the fence nearest their neighbor's tree, hunting for sticks.

Arthur returned with the nose, adding it to the face before he gestured to the tree itself. “Boost me up, love.”

Catching on to what he wanted, Alfred took a deep breath and hoisted Arthur onto his shoulders. The British omega snagged a pair of small branches, and hopped down cautiously. “How are these?”

Alfred looked the sticks over and grinned. “Look good to me!”

With that done, they added the arms to their masterpiece, but something seemed to be missing. Alfred snapped his fingers when it hit him, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around the snowman. “Done!” He declared happily. “And he's one good lookin dude!”

“I suppose he does look rather nice. Perhaps I'll leave you for him, hm?” Arthur raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Babe no!” Alfred held Arthur close in his arms, lip quivering dramatically as he fake cried.

Smacking his alpha’s chest, Arthur rolled his eyes. “Oh hush. How about we make him a mate? I'm sure he's awful lonely.”

Now that was something Alfred could get behind. Even faster than the first one, they had the second done, and Alfred was feeling proud of their work. The pair of snowmen looked happily mated and content, just like them!

“Something is still missing...” Arthur hummed as he worked a smaller snowball in his hands. He knelt down and finished off a small baby snowman between the couple.

Alfred looked at the baby with a sad smile, pulling Arthur close once more. “Well... now I'm kinda jealous of them.”

“Why would you be?” Arthur fiddled with his jacket strings nervously. “You're a father now too.”

The words had almost flown right over Alfred's head, a full minute of silence between them before he looked at his mate with wide eyes. “You... you mean--?”

“Say hello to our child, Alfred.” Arthur whispered as he moved the alpha’s hand over his belly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

No words could express the joy Alfred felt. He didn't need to be jealous of the snow family in their yard after all.


End file.
